


four

by Annie_Thyme (the_fluffy_unicorn)



Series: letters to my future love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Poetry, Romance, but like, except it doesn't have melody bc I can't write music, it's definitely a song, this one is a song, thyme poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/Annie_Thyme
Summary: yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like





	

 

wait just a little and I will get better, I  
know that I’m kinda fat and it kinda matters I promise I’m  
working on that and my money, too  
I will get down to it, get a whole lot less lazy and  
fix my sleep schedule so that I’m not  
tired and sleep-deprived all the time and get more  
creative and make something awesome so  
everyone’ll notice I’ll prove I’m an artist, a  
real one not just someone playing pretend and I’ll  
finally be more me in just a little and then you will see me and  
then you will fall for me then I’ll be somebody  
who is worth loving but now you just have to wait  
just for a bit longer and then we can meet at some store or a  
library or we can bump into each other and smile and start  
talking and rest will be history it will be perfect and  
you’re gonna kiss me and tell me I’m pretty but wait  
  
this is not how it should  
be  
this is how we never  
meet  
  
I know I’m not perfect but I’m really trying and if  
we met right now you’d find me worth loving despite all my  
flaws and my underachievements my having so  
little I can truly offer but I’ll take you out for the  
walks in the city and then we can stop by mcdonald’s for coffee cause  
it’s pretty cold and it’s not walking weather but hey we can  
look up and call it stargazing although we both know there are  
not all that many stars above the city we’re gonna be lost in  
each other’s eyes anyway, too much to notice your nose  
will get cold but you will still be smiling and I’ll buy you  
flowers or – this is more likely – just pluck them from  
flowerbeds right by my apartment block you’ll probably  
laugh but accept them and tell me you like them and give  
me a flower you found on a subway train on  
your way to see me so please do not hesitate please do  
not make me wait longer let’s promise each other to  
meet up as soon as we possibly can and yes  
  
this is how it should  
be  
this is how we will  
meet  
  
I know we will never be flawless and perfect but it’s just the  
thing that makes everything better for I know you’ll love me and  
I know I’ll love you  
too

 

**Author's Note:**

> [yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
